I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound deadening devices, and more particularly, to such a device for use in conjunction with a bar feeding machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In bar feeding machines, a bar or stock is fed through an elongated feed tube to a rotating chuck which accepts the bar and forms a work article therefrom. In practice it has been found that the vibrations between the bar and the feed tube creates objectionable sound levels which may be injurious to the health of the machine operator. In order to combat this safety hazard, the Federal Office of Health and Safety Administration (OSHA) has issued regulations which prescribe the maximum sound levels that will be tolerated from bar feeding machines.
One previously known device to deaden the vibration between the bar and the feed tube and thus reduce the noise levels during operation of the machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,630 issued on Aug. 13, 1974 to Argereu. In this previously known device, a plurality of resilient discs are placed around the bar at spaced intervals along the bar and serve to dampen the vibration between the bar and the feed tube. Although the Argereu device adequately reduces the sound levels, it is disadvantageous in that the discs must be individually placed around each bar which, in practice, has proven to be a time consuming operation. Moreover, with the Argereu resilient discs, different discs must be provided for bars having different cross-sectional shapes.